Metal-Air electrical cells are known in the art. Such Metal-Air cell or battery includes a metal anode, made of materials including for example, aluminum, zinc, lithium, beryllium, calcium, or the like and a gas diffusion cathode. The chemical reaction that produces electricity in the battery is oxidation of the metal anode in the presence of an electrolyte, either aqueous or non-aqueous. The electrolyte is used for transferring ions between the cathode and anode. In some cases, the electrolyte may also be used for washing away the products of the reaction (i.e., the metal's oxides) which are coating the anode, thus allowing the oxidation reaction of the anode to continue and the battery to supply electricity.
As the reaction proceeds, the amount of reaction products in the electrolyte grows, the electrolyte degrades and the electrolyte must be replaced with a new electrolyte. One by products of the reaction is heat. The oxidation reaction is an exothermic reaction that increases the temperature of the electrolyte. The efficiency of the battery depends on the temperature of the electrolyte. For example, optimal electrolyte temperature range for efficient operation an Al-air battery is 50-80° C. Therefore, it is beneficiary to start the operation of the metal-air battery at the optimal electrolyte temperature range and to maintain the temperature of the electrolyte within that range. A metal air battery may be assembled in a vehicle, or in a stationary apparatus such as Uninterruptible Power Supply (UPS), a remote off-grid site, or a generator.